A Short Stroll
by EleanoraGrace
Summary: Something the trio finds out on a midnight stroll, that leaves them asking questions.


**A/N Not very good, jsut a short thing I put to gether fast. I LOVE reviews! Oh! and incase you haven't noticed. I don't own Any of the characters...**

They never thought it would lead to anything bad or something that there was a reason they were not suppose to hear. But how wrong they found out they were.

Hermione had always been the sensible one, so when she suggested to Harry and Ron that they go for a midnight stroll, a disbelieving look was etched on their faces.

"Did Hermione just that we sneak out of the castle at 2 in the morning, for fun?" The red head asked in shock.

"I do believe so…." The black haired boy said equally as shocked.

Hermione rolled her eyes, she did, have a small hope that Harry might stay behind, and just her and Ron went out, but she knew that was highly improbable. "But it is such a nice night." Hermione said looking out at the crescent moon. "Oh, come on guys, just a nice walk, right before exams. Think of it as a time to relax."

Harry shrugged, "Fine."

Ron looked over at Harry, and finally seeing his answer, Ron agreed as well.

Hermione beamed, "Alright! Harry, go get your cloak." She said excited for a new adventure.

Harry nodded and ran up to the boys dormitory and grabbed his cloak. Harry looked out of the window while he was by his bed. He looked out over the grounds and gave a deep sigh. He missed Sirius, it had been almost a year since the accident happened and he always thought about him. Then Harry thought about Ginny, his Ginny, maybe, just maybe, Hermione could invite her too. He smiled at the thought of a moonlit walk with her and dashed back down stairs.

Ron looked up when Harry had come down, thankful for his return. It had been an awkward silence between Hermione and himself.

"Alright, let's go!" Hermione said with mischief twinkling in her eyes.

The mischievous trio stood up and covered themselves with the cloak and headed out. "Who's there?!" Called a panicked fat lady. But they stayed silent and crept down the corridors. They were just about to reach the front door when they heard two voices. These were probably some of the last people they would choose to run into. Nymphadora Tonks, and Remus Lupin.

"I have told you I don't care!" the mousey haired young woman snapped.

"Nymphadora, plea-"

"Don't you dare use that sweet, '_Nymphadora_' tone on me!" She interrupted the aging middle-aged man.

He sighed, "You know, how I feel about this, why can't you accept the facts that you can't be with-" Once again he was cut off.

" I don't know why you can't except that I-" It was now the witches turn to be cut off.

"How can you be in love with a- a- a _Monster_?" He asked with a pained and confused expression.

She looked at him shocked, "The only monster I am dealing with, is you. Not, excepting the facts."

The trio had heard this whole conversation and not wanting to hear more quickly retreated to the common room. Thoughts of Dark wizards, horrible beast, and a possible feud in the order, which could cause it to fall apart clouded there minds. But if they had stayed, they would have known the truth.

"Remus John Lupin, I am in love with you." The stubborn witch confessed.

The man, who looked down on himself so often because of what he was, looked at this beautiful young women, who had a glorious life ahead of her, but wanted to be with him, a _monster_. He looked at her with caring in his eyes, that hadn't been there since Lily potter had walked the earth, and placed his hand on her cheek. "I Love you Nymphadora."

She smiled up at him and placed her hand on top of his. "I know."

But a shadow passed over Remus's face, "you should also know it can't be." He growled, upset with the hopes that he had just built up. He ripped his hand out from under hers and ran off. His heart breaking with every step he took away from her.

Tonks stood there shocked. Her hand remained on her cheek, where Remus's hand had been moments before. She san to the floor and cried until no more tears came.

Hermione lay in bed that night reflecting on what she had heard. She could tell, and she knew, that this had nothing to do with death eaters, or betrayal. No, this was love. Love brought so much joy, but even more pain. She knew Tonks Love him. But did he love her? That was the question. Regretting the trip they took, for no doubt it would be Harry and Ron's choice of topic for the next few days, she yawned and shut her eyes, thinking of her own love, with the same question, did he love her back?


End file.
